


Falling For The Boy With Kitten Ears

by arainyromance



Series: Kitten [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kitten!Harry, niall playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds him one morning and just can't seem to get rid of him. But it's not like he wants to get rid of the kitten boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For The Boy With Kitten Ears

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing all week and i can't tell if this had any emotion in it or not- not to mention its 2 am and im practically dying. thanks for reading and don't forget, you can always message me here or at arainyromance.tumblr.com if you want! :) XX

Louis finds him as he rushes out the door, trying tie his black Vans and run out the door at the same time.

 

Louis realizes that its impossible to do when he falls, face- down, on the pavement just outside the flat complex. His bag fell and opened, its contents spilling everywhere.

 

“Shit, shit, shit. I don’t have time for this crap.” Louis whispered- yelled at himself as he scrambled to pick up all his stuff, shoving everything back in his bag. With everything in his bag and his clothes somewhat straightened out, Louis took three deep breaths before trying to calmly walk to the bus stop, only to be stopped by a tug at the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Look, mate, I’m in a-” Louis started but stopping when he turned and saw one of his notebooks in the stranger’s hand.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Louis said, thanking the stranger and reaching for his book.

 

Looking up to the person, he saw green eyes and a headful of curly brown hair. Hidden in the curls were- kitten ears.

 

Without thinking, Louis stretched a hand up to rub one of the soft ears.

 

The boy purred in return, lowering his head closer to Louis, encouraging him on. A long tail flickering happily behind him.

 

After a few minutes of just rubbing his ear and listening to his light purring, Louis remembered he had a class in less than fifteen minutes. 

 

He instantly took his hand back, smiling at the boy when he looked up, puzzled.

 

“Sorry, mate. I have class.” Louis said, coughing uncomfortably and waving before breaking into a run down the street, just entering the classroom a second before the bell rang.

~~~~~

After a dreadfully long and boring day of lectures, Louis ran out the door.

 

The whole day Louis sat in the hard, uncomfortable seat, he wasn’t listening to his professors or taking notes, no, Louis was thinking of the kitten boy. 

 

The way his eyes closed when Louis touched his soft ear. The soft purring that escaped his plump, red lips.

 

Louis sighed, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes and walked back home, trying to pushed the image of the hybrid out of his mind.

~

As Louis approached the flat complex, he noticed someone sitting on the steps, looking down at their pigeon- toed feet. 

 

Walking closer, Louis saw that it was the kitten boy. 

 

Louis stopped right in front of the boy, looking down at him until the hybrid looked back up at him with wide, green eyes.

 

He smiled instantly, two deep dimples revealing themselves, his face brightening up. He leaped to his feet, locking his hands behind his back.

 

“You waited for me? Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Louis asked in a confused voice, breaking the silence.

 

The boy’s smile faltered a bit, thinking that he shouldn’t have, thinking that Louis may not have actually liked him.

 

He ignored the thought, picking up one of Louis’ small hands with his two much larger ones and placed it on top of his head, on his ear.

 

“Meow.” Harry purred rubbing up into Louis’ hand.

 

Louis bent his fingers, scratching the boy’s scalp and rubbing his ears at the same time. 

 

“Do you want to come upstairs?” Louis asked the boy after a minute of the scratching and rubbing.

 

He nodded instantly, happy to continue to be in the presence of the petite boy. 

 

Louis moved his hand through his hair, down to his arm and grabbed his hand, seeing the smile widen on the hybrid. He tugged him along, opening the door of the flat complex and up the stairs, only letting the large hand drop when he looked for his key and opening the door to his flat.

 

“Are you hungry?” Louis asked the boy, dropping his backpack to the floor.

 

The boy shook his head but his stomach betrayed him, grumbling loudly to echo off the walls. He blushed a deep red and Louis smirked at him.

 

“So, I’ll just take that as a ‘yes’.” Louis said, searching the fridge for something for the both of them.

 

“Uh, so, um, do you like, milk?” Louis asked, scratching the back of his neck, unsure of what hybrids eat.

 

The boy made a disgusted face, sticking out his tongue. 

 

Louis laughed at him, making the hybrid smile.

 

“Look at that! A little kitty that doesn’t like milk. Are you sure you’re not part dog instead?” The blue- eyed boy asked.

 

The hybrid looked at him with wide eyes and furrowed brows- a looked that said, _‘you can’t be serious?’_.

 

“Oh, relax, little kitty. I’m just joking.” Louis said, petting his head.

 

“How about pizza? I have a friend who works there.” Louis suggested. He nodded, a smile gracing his face.

 

“Awesome.” He said, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes before dialing the pizza shop and ordering a cheese pizza.

~~~~~

“You’re not a big talker, are you?” Louis commented, breaking the silence.

 

The two of them were sitting at the little table in the kitchen. Louis had a beer while the boy had a Pepsi. Together, they were able to finish half the pizza in silence.

 

“Do you have a name, at least?” Louis asked.

 

He didn’t say anything back, just smiling and taking another bite of pizza, happily chewing.

 

“Maybe I should just name you. Hmm, you look like an ‘Edward’ to me.” Louis said, raising his eyebrow.

 

The hybrid shook his head furiously.

 

“No? How about something more original? Like, ‘Curly’.” Louis suggested, smirking at him.

 

He rolled his green, catlike eyes.

 

“Harry.”

 

Louis’ eyes widened at the deep and beautiful voice.

 

“So you do talk! It’s a miracle!” Louis shouted, waving his arms excitedly.

 

“It’s not a miracle. I’m just a normal human being.” Harry said, crossing his arms and turning away from Louis.

 

“Yeah, a normal human being with cat ears and a tail.” Louis replied sassily.

 

Harry hmp’ed and pouted at Louis, bending his legs on his chair, his arms holding him up between his legs- like a kitty.

 

“You’re so adorable.” Louis said, smiling at him as he cleaned up, kissing one of his ears perched on top of his head.

~~~~~

Harry lived with Louis ever since that day.

 

Everyday, Harry would wake Louis up by snuggling him, nuzzling into his neck, or even by licking his face. 

 

Everytime, Louis would lightly slap him away before pulling him into a hug, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

 

Harry would let Louis hug him until he was sure he was going to be late for class, pushing him out of bed and placing a set of clothes into his hands, leaving Louis to dress in private while Harry made Louis breakfast.

 

Louis would tug on whatever clothes Harry pushed into his hands and, stifling a yawn, walked to the kitchen and sit where Harry placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table. 

 

He’d shovel the food into his mouth and Harry would pack his backpack, giving it to Louis before pushing his out the door.

 

Then, after a long and boring days of classes, Louis would come home to find Harry doing random things. He would be washing the dishes, napping, or even, once, he found Harry sitting just outside the flat, playing with one of the kittens from next door.

~

_“What are you doing out here?” Louis asked the playful hybrid who was holding a white kitten in his arms._

 

_Harry blushed a light red._

 

_“I saw this little kitty out on the street and this maniac started speeding so I just, kind of, jumped out the window and grabbed this little guy before he got hurt.” Harry said, rubbing the kitten against his cheek._

 

_“Y-you jumped? Out the w-window?” Louis asked, a face full of surprise._

 

_“Yeah. I was gonna take inside but the door’s locked.” Harry informed him, his own tail tangling with with the shorter one of the actual kitten._

 

_“I think that’s Jesy’s cat from next door, actually.” Louis said, kneeling down to hold one of the cat’s paws._

 

_“Wait, we can’t keep it?” Harry asked, pressing the kitten to his chest._

 

_“No, we can’t.” Louis chuckled, unlocking the door. He opened the door to the flat and tossing his bag in before coming back out._

 

_“Let’s return her cat, then.” Louis said, hands on his hips._

 

_“But I love Dusty. She’s mine!” Harry whined, holding the kitten tighter as it licked Harry’s face._

 

_“Dusty? I’m pretty sure her name is Molly.” Louis said, confused._

 

_“No! Her name is Dusty and she’s mine!” Harry protested, pouting at Louis._

 

_Louis sighed and bent down to sit next to the kitten boy holding the kitten. He sat there for a second before scratching the little kitten’s neck._

 

_“You can play with her a little while longer but we have to give her back eventually.” Louis informed him._

 

_Harry nodded regretfully but continued to play with the white kitten._

 

The next day, Louis returned later than usual with a key to the flat for whenever Harry decides to jump out the window again.

~

Louis would sneak up behind Harry and hug him or surprise him by hiding in the corner. Somehow, Louis would randomly announce his presence, somehow surprising him.

 

They’d just hang out, have dinner (Louis would try, ruin the pot, and Harry would take over or order take out), and then Louis would do his homework, rubbing Harry next to him.

~~~~~

Harry lived with Louis for a week and Louis was already used to their routine.

 

That’s why, when he came home on a Thursday, he was surprised to see Niall and Harry laughing in the living room, tossing an lemon back and forth.

 

“Uh, hi?” Louis said, interrupting their laughs.

 

Harry turned instantly to Louis when he heard his voice, Niall catching the lemon before looking in Louis’ direction.

 

“Hey, Louis! Why didn’t you tell me about Harry? He is so fucking awesome!” Niall greeted Louis, tossing the lemon to Harry, who caught it last minute with his long tail, just before it hit the floor.

 

“I know. He’s the bestest.” Louis said, hugging Harry from behind, hooking his chin over Harry’s shoulder as he threw the lemon back to Niall.

 

Harry blushed at Louis’ compliment and Niall’s eyebrow rose at the sight.

 

“Anyway, what are you doing here and why are you guys tossing a lemon I paid hard- earned money for?” Louis questioned the bleach- blonde boy.

 

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks! And you’ll find out in a minute.” Niall said, squishing the lemon before tossing it back to Harry.

 

Louis nuzzled Harry’s neck before letting go and lying down on the couch.

 

“Anything big happen the last two weeks?” Louis asked Niall, who caught the very squishy lemon from the amount of times it had been dropped.

 

“Oh yeah! You’re going on a date tomorrow night!” Niall shouted as he tossed the  lemon back to Harry.

 

Harry’s eye twitched but caught the lemon, gripping it a little more tighter than he needed to.

 

“Niall, I’ve already told you. My ass is too good for a tiny leprechaun like you.” Louis replied, earning wide eyes and lip biting to hold back his laugh from Harry and a middle finger from Niall.

 

“I set Liam up with this really cool guy I know. He works at the music store, you know, the one I always go to for new guitar strings? Yeah, so I told him yesterday and he doesn’t want to go alone and I’m busy so I told him you could go along!” Niall explained.

 

Louis rose his eyebrow.

 

“It didn’t occur to you that I might of had important plans that I can’t reschedule?” Louis asked, crossing his arms.

 

Niall rolled his eyes at the boy.

 

“Lou, you’re a uni student that works in a bookshop that’s owned by an old man that only calls you in when he can’t bend down to the bottom shelves.” Niall reminded him.

 

“Fair enough. But I do not third wheel. Ever.” Louis informed him, watching the yellow lemon move between the boy and the hybrid.

 

“Mate, I’m setting you up with this really great guy I know, Aiden’s his name.” Niall said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

~

Niall was always playing matchmaker. He was always trying to hook Louis up with someone, boy or girl, _anyone,_ he thought he might like. One time, he even tried to set Louis up with some girl named Eleanor (even though he was as straight as his perfect curves.) She was nice and Niall really wanted Louis to be happy so Louis went with it for a week before admitting to Eleanor he was gay and only being nice for Niall. Ever since that, Niall played matchmaker for everyone.

~

Harry eyes widened in shock and dropped his eyes when he heard what Niall said. It was only a week and a half since he met Louis but Harry had somewhat grown attached to the shorter lad. A crush he couldn’t control developed. 

 

As his arms dropped to his sides in surprise, the lemon hit his face, its sour juices stinging his eyes.

 

“Ah!” Harry shouted, his hands going to his eyes and dropping to his knees.

 

Louis rushed to Harry’s crouching body as Niall went for the glass of water he probably set on the table for precisely this reason. Niall splashed the water in Harry eyes as he rubbed them.

 

“Harry? Are you okay? Does it sting?” Louis questioned the hybrid, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Harry whimpered, leaning into Louis’ arms. Louis shot Niall a narrow- eyed look and Niall gave him an ‘oopsy’ look.

 

“Sorry, Harry. I didn’t think it would hurt that much.” Niall muttered, his hands in his pockets.

 

Harry rubbed at his eyes for a few more seconds before removing his hands from his face. He slowly looked up to Niall.

 

“It’s alright, Niall. It’s not your fault. I didn’t catch it.” Harry said, his voice quiet. He turned to smile weakly at Louis, his eyes were bloodshot red.

 

“Aw, Haz. I’m so sorry that happened to you. Would some ice cream make you feel better?” Louis asked him, rubbing one of his soft ears.

 

“Strawberry?” Harry asked, looking up to him with pouty lips and wide, green eyes.

 

“Of course. Go sit on the couch and I’ll be right back.” Louis said, standing up, tugging Harry up with him. Harry nodded and plopped down on the couch as Louis tossed the remote to the television.

 

“I’ll come with.” Niall piped up, picking up the fallen and forgotten lemon, following Louis to the kitchen.

 

“How long has this been going on, then?” Niall asked when they entered the kitchen.

 

“How long has what been going on?” Louis asked, opening the freezer.

 

“You and young Harold sitting on the couch.” Niall said, tossing the over squishy lemon in the trash can and pulling himself up to sit on the counter.

 

“Me and ‘young Harold’ are not a thing.” Louis said, his face turning a slight pink color.

 

“If someone saw what I just saw, they would think you two were dating.” Niall informed him, taking one container of ice cream from Louis and grabbing a spoon, shoveling it right from the container to his mouth.

 

“Look, I’ll admit it, Harry is hot but I’m not even sure if he likes guys or not.” Louis told Niall.

 

“Well, I don’t know if he likes guys but he definitely like you.” Niall shrugged, jumping off the counter and back to the living room, leaving Louis to think about what he said.

 

_Maybe he does like me. The licking, the snuggles._ Louis thought, sighing and grabbing the two bowls of ice cream and making his way back to the living room where he sat right next to Harry, leg- against- leg. Harry instantly curled himself around Louis on the couch, his legs bent against his chest. He dropped his head to rest against Louis’ head (because he was too tall for to reach Louis’ shoulder.)

 

They watched television as they ate their sweet dessert. Harry purring occasionally.

 

Every once in a while, Niall would catch Louis’ eye giving him an ‘ _I- told- you- so’_ look. 

~

“Well, I guess I’ve eaten enough of your food.” Niall said, standing and stretching out his muscles.

 

Harry was now laid down on the couch, peacefully purring in his sleep, Louis stroking the curls that laid in his lap.

 

Louis hummed, half asleep, not bothering to get up as Niall walked to the door, slipping on his jacket.

 

“Oh yeah, Liam and Zayn are meeting in front of the theater for their date tomorrow right after classes. Don’t be late.” Niall said, opening the door.

 

Louis hummed again. Niall chuckled and shut the door behind him.

 

_Wait. Date? What-_

 

“God dammnit. Fucking leprechaun magic.”

~

“Ooh!”

 

Louis woke up to a loud moan filling the air.

 

Cracking open a tired eye, he realized that the two of of them had fallen asleep on the couch. His head resting on his hand on the arm of the couch, his other hand lost in Harry’s wild curls. 

 

“Ooh!” The moan coming from Harry’s sleeping form, his hips moving forward.

 

Louis’ eyes opened. His eyes lowered down to look at Harry’s pants, he could see they were tightened by the bulge at his crotch.

 

“Oh, Louis.” Harry breathed out, his pants looking like they might exploded.

 

Louis froze, his eyes opening wide in surprise. _Did he just- he did- oh my god._ Louis panicked slightly when another light moan fell from Harry’s lips, landing on Louis’ own crotch, making his dick twitch.

 

He tried lift Harry’s, moving out from under his head. Slowly and carefully, Louis moved away, lying Harry’s head gently on one of the couch pillows. He pushed the curls out of Harry’s eyes and moved to go to his room, getting ready for class.

 

“Lou?” A slow and groggy voice said from beneath him.

 

“Oh, Harry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you! Go back to sleep, love.” Louis said, pressing his lips to Harry’s forehead.

 

Harry purred, falling back into a peaceful slumber.

 

Louis let out a breath of relief, walking to his room and changing clothes. He just shook his hair and swept it out of his eyes, to lazy to put actual effort into it. 

 

Grabbing a scrap piece of paper, Louis wrote Harry a note, saying that he went to class and would be coming back later than usual because of ‘Niall’s stupid set- ups’.

 

“Love you, Harry.” Louis said quietly to the sleeping kitten boy, closing the door as he stepped out of the flat.

~~~~~

“Hey, Liam!” Louis greeted the almost- bald boy cheerfully.

 

“Hi, Lou. Thanks for coming with me.” Liam said sheepishly, slightly guilty about dragging his friend on a date.

 

“Anything for a friend! Let’s just hope our guys are hot.” Louis said, winking to Liam.

 

They talked for about five minutes before a raven- haired, quiff- styled man with tan skin approached them. He wore a Nirvana shirt and jeans, a black leather jacket thrown on top.

 

“Uh, Liam?” He said, more like a question, pointing to Liam.

 

“Yep. I take it you’re Zayn?” Liam said, a smile on his face.

 

Zayn smiled and stuck out his hand in a handshake. Liam took it instantly, shaking it, catching Zayn’s eye. After having a solid thirty seconds eye- sex, Louis coughed awkwardly. Liam blushed and yanked his hand back immediately while Zayn smirked and took his time to lower his arm back to his side.

 

“You’re Louis, then?” Zayn asked, turning to acknowledge Louis.

 

“Yep!” Louis said cheerfully, giving Zayn his biggest smile.

 

“Where’s Aiden?” Liam wondered out loud a few minutes later, his face red after having an even more intense minute of eye sex with Zayn again.

 

“Maybe I should just leave.” Louis said, already stepping away.

 

“No! You can’t leave!” Liam said, his voice shaking as he jumped to grab Louis’ arm, stopping him from taking another step.

 

“No, I really should go! Then you guys can make hot, steamy love.” Louis said, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

Zayn also had a smirk on his lips as Liam turned as red as a cherry.

 

“Louis!” Liam whisper- shouted.

 

“Liam, you can not be serious. You guys just had eye sex twice!” Louis said, his voice low enough for Liam to think that only he heard but still loud enough for Zayn to hear and look hungrily at Liam.

 

“B- but. No, wait. Louis!” Liam whined, his grip loosening enough for Louis to wiggle his way out.

 

“Nice meeting you, Zayn!” Louis said to the quiffed man.

 

“You too, Louis.” Zayn said calmly, giving him a wave and wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist.

 

“Have a good time! Don’t forget to wear a condom and make sure you guys have enough lube!” Louis said to them.

 

He heard Liam’s gasp and Zayn’s chuckle as he walked away.

~~~~~

“Harry! I bought you something!” Louis said as he shut the door behind him, carrying a bag in his hand from a store he just happened to pass by on his way home.

 

“You’re gonna love it!” Louis elaborated when he didn’t hear a response, checking the living room as he walked to the bedroom and bathroom. No sign of the boy with kitten ears and a tail.

 

The only thing he got in response was a loud, broken sob.

 

“Harry?” Louis said into the air, looking for the kitten hybrid.

 

Checking the kitchen and living room, he found nothing. Making his way to the bedroom, Louis slowly opened the door.

 

And found the kitten boy lying, stomach flat, in the middle of the bed, his tail was limp next to him and his ears were flattened against his head. The pillow where his face was hidden was soaked wet, with what he suspected, tears.

 

Louis, slowly and silently, made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge, next to Harry’s crying form. 

 

“Harry?” Louis said softly, placing a hand on Harry’s shaking shoulder.

 

Harry’s whole body jumped as he felt Louis touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Louis. He instantly sat up, using the sleeves of his shirt to wipe away the tears soaking his face and plastering a clearly fake smile on his prefect face.

 

“Hi, Louis! I thought you said you were coming home later?” Harry said, his voice quivering slightly.

 

Louis frowned deeply, wrinkles forming on his forehead. He moved more onto the bed so he could sit fully on it.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Louis whispered softly into one of his kitten ears. 

 

That was all it took for Harry to break down and start crying again.

 

“Oh, babe. Did I do something?” Louis said, pulling the sobbing kitten hybrid in his open legs so Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ neck, his tears soaking Louis’ shirt.

 

“D- do you want me?” Harry stuttered out when he could steady his voice.

 

Louis furrowed his brows, slightly not knowing what Harry was trying to say.

 

“Of course I do. You’re my kitty.” Louis said, rubbing his back.

 

“No, I want you to _want_ me. I want to be _yours_.” Harry said, loosening his grip around Louis’ neck, leaning back to look Louis in the eye.

 

Louis looked at him with shocked eyes. _Did Harry realized what he just said? Does he really know the meaning of the words that he said? To be only mine?_

 

“H- Haz, Harry. D- do you know what you just said?” Louis stammered out.

 

Harry did nothing but nod, his green eyes shining with sincerity. 

 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked again, rubbing the stray tears from his cheeks.

 

Instead of replying, Harry leaned in close. Closing his eyes, his pressed his plump lips to Louis’ thin ones.

 

Louis’ stilled, surprised by his actions. Harry’s lips still pressed against his, clearly not knowing what to do but pressing harder.

 

Harry’s hand went to Louis’ cheek, stroking it gently, desperate for some kind of response.

 

Collecting his thoughts, Louis pressed back against Harry’s lips. Working them, silently telling Harry what to do.

 

After a minute, Harry pushed away, his need for breath too large.

 

“Is that why you were crying?” Louis asked, his hands resting on Harry’s upper thighs, rubbing them gently.

 

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Harry said, gripping Louis’ wrists tightly in his larger hands.

 

“I’ll never leave you.” Louis promised, reaching up to rub one of the triangular ears.

 

Harry smiled and Louis couldn’t help himself, leaning forward and reconnecting their lips. This time, Louis swiped his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance he knew Harry would give him.

 

His mouth opened and Louis slipped his tongue inside Harry’s. Tasting Harry, rubbing his tongue against the hybrid kitten’s, earning a moan from the younger boy.

 

Removing himself from the hybrid, Louis brightened.

 

“I forgot! I got you something!” Louis said before grabbing the bag and giving it to Harry.

 

“Kitten slippers?” Harry said, holding up slippers that looked like cat paws.

 

“And kitten gloves!” Louis said, extracting the matching gloves from the bag.

 

Harry looked at him with and raised eyebrow.

 

“What? Don’t look at me like that, Mr. Kitty! Try them on!” Louis insisted, giving him the gloves. Harry rolled his eyes but did what he was told. Getting off the bed, he slipped the slippers on his feet and the gloves on, covering his hand.

 

“You’re so adorable!” Louis squealed, jumping off the bed to tackle the larger kitten boy, kissing him to the ground.


End file.
